


Finding Batgirl

by r15019



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r15019/pseuds/r15019
Summary: When the young justice team is curious to meet Batgirl, Robin and Batgirl will go to extreme lengths to make finding her as difficult as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of another fan fiction I read once, I loved it so much but they never finished it and since I loved the idea I thought I'd write something based on it, I don't remember the website or username but credit for the idea goes to them.
> 
> This takes place a little after season 1

"That was a lot harder than expected." Kid Flash said plopping down on the couch in the recreation room of the cave. 

"I know," Artemis said sitting next to him, "Who'd of thought the simple bank robbery we went to stop would be led by Mr. Freeze?"

"Robin I apologize for ever underestimating you, we just took on Mr. Freeze and almost didn't make it out of there, I can barely imagine fighting some of Batman's other villains." Kaldur said sitting down next to Wally and Artemis.

"Don't worry about it," Robin said sitting on the ground in front of the couch, "And sorry about leaving and doing my own thing, it's just that the Gotham villain puts me in the Gotham mindset. For a second I thought I was there with Batgirl." He chuckled and laid down covering his face with a pillow.

Everyone grew eerily silent. Confused, Robin lifted the pillow off his face to see everyone's eyes glued to him. "What?" He asked sitting up, confused at the sudden change of tone in the room.

"It's just- you've never actually mention Batgirl." M'gann responded after a long silence.

After seeing a confused look on Robin's face, Zatanna said, "We never really knew that you guys worked together, we just assumed she was another vigilante who occasionally helped you and Batman." 

"Oh." Robin said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"So she is just another vigilante?" Kaldur asked.

"No- no she's also Batman's sidekick." Robin responded nervously. 

"So you guys are close?" Raquel asked.

Robin looked over to Kid Flash for help, only to see that he was completely engrossed with the seams on his glove. 

"I don't know, I guess, I mean I see her a lot." He didn't want to talk about Batgirl, not that he didn't like her, it's the complete opposite actually. He didn't just didn't want to have to share her with the rest of the team. He knew the second they met her they'd fall in love and want her to join the team right away. While Robin knew it would benefit the team, a selfish part of him wanted to keep her for himself. 

"So if you guys are close..." Raquel started.

"Can we meet her?" Zatanna asked, eyes bright with excitement. 

This was exactly what Robin was afraid of.

"What- why would you want to meet her?" Robin stuttered.

"Are you serious?" Raquel asked in disbelief, "She's Batgirl, why wouldn't we want to meet her?"

"Okay everyone who wants to meet Batgirl, raise your hand." Artemis announced.

Raquel and Zatanna's hands shot up, followed by Artemis Kaldur and M'gann's. 

"You too M'gann?" Robin whined.

"Sorry Robin, but when I was on Mars, she's one of the heroes my Uncle J'onn would tell me stories about. I couldn't possibly pass up a chance to meet her." M'gann explained.

Robin sulked back and gave a desperate look to Superboy it hopes he would be opposed. 

"Connor, do you want to meet her?" M'gann asked her boyfriend.

Superboy looked over at M'gann from the tv static he was watching intently, "Considering I'm only a year old, I didn't even know there was a Batgirl so I really don't care either way."

"I'll take that as a yes." Artemis grinned, "So that's me, Connor, M'gann, Zatanna, Raquel, Wally-"

"I never said yes!" Wally interjected.

"Oh yeah, " Artemis came to a sudden realization, "why didn't you say yes?"

"I have no reason to meet Batgirl." He said nervously.

"I would of thought you'd jump at the chance to meet Batgirl, no offense Artemis, but you're telling me Wally West doesn't want to meet a beautiful, mysterious girl?" M'gann said.

"No offense taken," Artemis responded, "You're absolutely right... what aren't you saying Wally?" 

"Nothing! Why would I hide anything from you sweetheart?" 

"Wally," Artemis glared, "what aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing, really! I just don't want to meet Batgirl!"

"That could be true, unless-" Raquel said quizzically, "you've already met her!"

"What? No!" Wally laughed nervously.

"You have met her! Of course you have you're the Flash's protégé of course you've met both Batman's sidekicks!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you tell us you met Batgirl?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"I have my reasons." He said quietly.

"Tell us!" Artemis pleaded.

"Yeah Wally tell us." "Come on Wally." Pleasee." Everyone said all at once.

"Fine!" Wally gave in to their pleas, "I didn't tell you because..." he muttered something inaudible to the team.

"What'd you say?"

"I said she scares me!"

"She scares you?" Robin asked chuckling.

"Yes! she's exactly like Robin but way more intimidating!"

"Hey!" Robin said with fake hurt in his voice.

"Scary or not, I still want to meet her." Raquel announced. The team nodded in agreement.

"Well if you guys want to meet her so bad you'll just have to track her down yourselves." Robin said with a smirk.

"Deal." Kaldur stated.

"Wait, what?"

"It's a deal, we will track down Batgirl ourselves."

"Yeah," Artemis added, "And if we find her she has to tell us anything we want to know about the man under the mask." 

"No!" Wally yelled, "I refuse to track down Batgirl!"

"What? Why not it'll be fun!" Artemis countered. 

"Yes because it will be so much fun to find a bat ninja vigilante in her own domain when she doesn't want to be found."

"You don't think we'll find her?" Artemis asked.

"What part of bat ninja vigilante do you not understand? Plus I've known her almost as long as I've known Rob, trust me if she doesn't want to be found she won't be."

"Well I think it'll be fun." Zatanna chimed in, "Plus who doesn't want to be like Robin for a night?"

"Can we do it Robin, please?" M'gann pleaded with big eyes full of hope. 

"Fine," he said, "but under one condition- no powers."   
  
"It's a deal!" Rocket said grinning wildly. Robin left the room with his phone, most likely going to inform Batgirl of the deal they made.

"This is gonna be so fun!" M'gann smiled, "it's like a superhero scavenger hunt!"

"How about we do it tomorrow night when we aren't all utterly exhausted?" Kaldur suggested.

Robin walked back into the room grinning, "Batgirl's in."

"This is gonna be so awesome." Artemis said enthusiastically.

"Not to mention after we win we'll know _everything_ about Robin." Raquel added.

"You'll have to win first." Robin smirked, he was gonna have _a lot_ of fun tomorrow night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are these really necessary?" Superboy winced as Robin clipped a band around his wrist.

"It ensures that you don't use your powers, even if by accident." Robin replied and clipped another band onto Miss Martian's wrist who was shivering from the cold air on a rooftop in Gotham. 

"Right, like if we accidentally fly while falling of a building." Rocket said rubbing her wrist above the band.

"Exactly." Robin smirked and put the last band onto Kaldur's wrist. 

"There's a button on the band," Robin explained, "press it when you give up and I'll come and take them off."

"Don't you mean _if_ we give up?" Zatanna asked.

"Nope," Robin continued, "One of you presses button and you all lose, one of you finds Batgirl and you all win. The bands are modeled after the collars at Belle Reve, if you try to take them off you will be stunned, the only people who can take them off are me and Batgirl."

"You guys are so screwed." Wally commented while stuffing a donut in his face.

"So you keep saying." Artemis glared at him.

"Hey," Wally said putting his hands up in defense, "it's not my fault your all on a death mission."

"She can't be that bad." M'gann frowned at Wally who was finishing his box of donuts.

"It's not that she's bad," Wally brushed off the powder from the donuts on his suit, "it's just when she looks at you, you want to run home and hide under your bed."

"What can I say," Robin chuckled, "she's mastered the art of the bat glare."

"Are we ready to go then?" Kaldur asked the team.

"Not yet," Robin interjected, "Artemis give me your weapons."

Artemis's jaw dropped, "No way! That was _not_ part of the deal!"

"I told you guys!" Wally exclaimed, "You never should of made a deal with these two. I had to learn that the hard way." 

"Artemis's weapon's are equivalent to everyone else's powers, it's only fair for her to give them up." Robin explained.

"It is not fair!" Artemis yelled.

"I think it is," Kaldur chided in, "it will leave Artemis as vulnerable as the rest of us."

The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement and Artemis reluctantly handing her bow and arrows over to Robin.

"Come on Artemis, we know there's more."

Artemis grumbled something about lousy teammates but with a few more choice words. She pulled out 6 knives and a few arrow heads and threw them in front of Robin.

Wally looked at her with a mix of shock and amazement, "How the _hell_ do you keep those in your suit?" 

She just smirked at him, leaving him to look at her with adoration. She started blushed wildly and looked away from his gaze. 

Robin cleared his throat, making them both look up at him with embarrassment.

 "What's this number?" Superboy asked, looking at the blinking number that was hiding under a panel on the back of the band on their wrists. 

"It's how much time you have." Robin responded.

"Where being timed?" Rocket frowned. 

"It's from 10:30, which is around now, to 3:30. Typical bat hours, plus 5 hours should be more than enough time for you to realize your way over your heads." Robin grinned as everyone rolled their eyes.

Robin smirked and scooped up Artemis's weapon. "Good luck." He gave them an award winning grin and plunged into the darkness that consumed Gotham City.

"Well that's my cue to leave." Wally sped over to Artemis giving her a peck on the cheek, "Try not to die." he said and became a yellow blur in the horizon. 

After a few seconds M'gann spoke up, "So now what?"

"Now," Kaldur responded, "we find Batgirl." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I've been super busy with school but i'll try to post another chapter this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin made his way over the buildings of Gotham a little more carefully than he normally would. After one of Artemis' arrowheads fell out of his belt and almost impaled a couple on a date, he figured it'd be a good idea to be a little more cautious. After a few minutes of jumping from buildings, saving damsels in distress, and this one drunk guy who thought he could take on a nearly 7 foot thug with his shoe lace, Robin finally made his way to the other side of Gotham. 

He took a seat on top of the roof of an abandoned apartment complex and started fiddling with the computer on his wrist when he heard a thump behind him.

"You're late." he said blankly, still fiddling with the computer. 

"Sorry, I had to pick up some supplies."

Robin turned around and saw Batgirl grinning at him holding up two bags of McDonalds. 

"You know Bruce hates it when we eat that stuff." He smirked as she sat down next to him.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."  She handed him a bag and smiled.

"Please," he snorted, "he knows everything."

"So your saying you don't want any?"

He looked at her warily and then took the back from her.

"So what are we gonna do for the next 5 hours?" She asked, taking a big bite from her burger.

"We're gonna watch the most entertaining show ever." He started typing on the computer on his wrist until a screen popped up. Footage of the team appeared on the screen.

"How'd you get that?" she asked.

"I put tracking devices in the bands that take their power's away, the security cameras around them will let us see every movement they make."

"Nice." She high fived him, "who doesn't love dinner and a movie?"

* * *

 

"So where do we look?" Zatanna asked scanning the city. 

"We could start in the alleys." Connor suggested.

"Where would we even start? There's hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of alleys in Gotham." Artemis argued. 

"How about the abandoned warehouses, theres a couple dozen she could be hiding out in." M'gann proposed.

"Gangs and super villains also love to hide out in abandoned warehouses." Artemis added.

"Do you have any suggestions Artemis?" Kaldur asked.

"Well considering your lack of superpowers, I suggest we stay on the DL so you guys don't get yourselves killed." Artemis explained, "We should start off on the streets, in incognito mode, maybe we'll be lucky and catch Batgirl saving a civilian."

"That's a good idea, only M'gann's green complexion might give us away." After hearing Raquel's input everyone's eyes turned to M'gann as she blushed furiously.

"Sorry guys, I- I guess I should of thought of that before Robin put the bands on." M'gann said, still blushing and rubbing the band on her wrist.

"Don't worry about it." Connor said, taking his jacket off and tossing it to M'gann. "Just put the hood up and keep your head down, no one will notice."

"Thanks Connor." M'gann blushed, if possible, even more than she already was. 

"Are we ready?" Kaldur asked the team. Upon receiving nods from the team, they walked to the edge of the building they were on top of. 

"Oh crap." Raquel sighed. They all stared at the ground at least 50 floors below them, with no ladder, stairs, or exit in sight. 

"How do we get off the building?" Zatanna exasperated.

"Why don't we go into the building and exit from there?" Kaldur suggested.

"Not gonna work," Artemis grumbled, "there's no way into the building from the roof. Come to think of it, that's probably why that little twerp chose this building."

"Let's backtrace our steps, how did we get on the building?" Kaldur asked.

"Our powers." Zatanna groaned.

After thinking for a few moments Kaldur spoke up, "Artemis, how did you get up here with no powers?"

"My bow and a trick arrow, neither of which I have anymore." Artemis complained. 

 

The team sat in frustrated silence until Kaldur came up with another suggestion, "How did Robin get off the building?"

"He just jumped off and disappeared!" Raquel exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. 

Connor walked over to the spot where Robin disappeared a peered over the side of the building. 

"Hey guys!" he spoke up, "theres some kind of rope hanging from that window."

The rest of the team walked over and starred at a window two stories below them.

"Do you think Robin left it?" M'gann asked.

"Well it's definitely not the janitor's." Raquel responded.

"I'll go get it." Connor said, about to jump down to the windowsill.

"Slow down big boy!" Artemis put an arm in front of Connor, stopping him from jumping, "You aren't invulnerable anymore, there is no doubt in my mind that if you jump you will fall to your death."  

"She's right," M'gann confirmed, "you could get hurt."

Connor mumbled something about not needing to be invulnerable to get a rope and walked back to the team.

"I'll go," Artemis volunteered, "unlike any of you I've been trained in the art of being a vigilante."

Before anyone could protest she jumped to the windowsill, returning a few seconds later with the rope wrapped around her arm.

"Now all we need is something we can use to zip line across."

They all separated, scouring the roof for something to use until Raquel came back with a rusty old pipe. Artemis took it from her hands, looking it over.

"This'll do."

She tied the rope to a pipe sticking out of the roof, grabbed the other end and to everyone's surprise jumped to the building next to them which was a good 10 feet away. She tied the other end of the rope to a shaft on the roof of the building she was on and motioned for them to come over. 

Zatanna picked up the pipe and cautiously approached the rope, examining it and the pipe again. She warily put the pipe over the rope and held on tightly.

"Make sure to get a running start!" Artemis shouted at her.

Zatanna gulped, looked at Artemis who was eager and then looked at the faces of her teammates who looked at her like she was about to die. That was comforting. With one last deep breath and a small prayer, she ran off the roof, gripping the pipe so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Artemis said, helping Zatanna up once she got to the other side. 

"It was actually kinda cool." She responded, "Maybe I'll give up magic and give the whole vigilante thing a try." 

"Please," Artemis scoffed, "you wouldn't last a day." 

Zatanna pursed her lips and then nodded in agreement, it was a lot harder than it seemed, and all she did was zip line 10 feet with a pipe. Artemis picked the pipe up from the ground and tossed it over the the rest of the team. After several minutes, the team was reunited on the second building. They walked over to the ladder on the side of the building and took turns climbing down. 

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."  M'gann mumbled to herself as the team made their way to the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I wrote the chapter a while ago but my computer died and it was deleted so I had to write it again. My schedule is finally clearing up though so I should be able to update a lot more often.

This was gonna be a lot longer than Wally hoped. He never really left the team, he just ran out of the city and came back 10 seconds later, perching himself on a building far away enough for them not to notice him, but for him to be sure they didn't accidentally plummet to their deaths. It had taken them 15 minutes to do what Robin did in 3 seconds, no way they could make it a whole night. 

At this point they were walking in the streets, hoping if they look down an alley they'll see some poor guy getting mugged and Batgirl will magically appear and save them all the trouble of looking for her. Wally knew they'd never be that lucky. If he were to guess, Batgirl was with Robin somewhere, possibly miles away, laughing at them through the camera's Robin undoubtedly put in the wrist bands. 

He decided that he should stay near them, just in case they do get in any real trouble and need saving. He ran into the nearest clothes store, left a twenty dollar bill and took the first black sweatshirt he could see. He knew Robin would be pissed if he found out Wally was following them so he decided to stay in incognito mode as well. He pulled the sweatshirt over his costume, tucked his mask into the back of his sweatshirt, put his goggles in the front pocket, pulled the hood over his head, and followed the team through the unforgiving streets of Gotham.

* * *

 

"This isn't working." Raquel sighed, they'd been walking for 10 minutes now and they haven't even seen one crime.

"She has to be somewhere." M'gann peered into the alley they passed, praying Batgirl would be there.

"Maybe we should take a different approach." Kaldur proposed.

"What do you suggest?" Artemis asked him.

"Batgirl was trained by Batman, as was Robin," he said, "which means they must think in a similar mindset." 

Artemis' face lit up, "So it's just like we're looking for Robin."

"Correct," Kaldur said, "If we look where we think Robin would hide, odds are that is exactly where Batgirl will be." 

"That brings us to our next question," Raquel said, "where would Robin hide."

"I'd imagine somewhere we'd have difficulty accessing." Kaldur said.

"He'd probably go somewhere we wouldn't even think of going, something so obvious we'd rule it out right away."  Artemis added.

"And where would that be?" Kaldur asked. 

"Maybe we should check the abandoned buildings after all." Zatanna suggested hopefully.

"What about the gangs and super villains? I doubt they decided to take the night off." Artemis said.

"Yeah," Zatanna sighed, "but it does fit the categories, somewhere we'd have difficulty accessing because we'd never want to go in an abandoned building because of all the bad guys, and it's so obvious we overlooked it, the first place you'd think to look is in an abandoned building."

"I agree," Kaldur said, "but we'll have to approach each building with extreme caution." 

The team nodded in agreement, "So where do we start? There's countless buildings she could be in." Connor said.

"I'm pretty sure there's an abandoned apartment building two blocks from here, we could start there." Artemis suggested. 

"Sounds like as good a plan as any." Zatanna said as the team made their way towards the first stop on their way to finding Batgirl.

* * *

 

"I have been looking for you guys for the past 10 minutes!" Wally said panting.

"That long?" Robin asked. 

"I checked inside almost every building before I even thought you guys were on a rooftop." He said annoyed.

"That's the point, who'd look on a rooftop?" Batgirl said.

"You're sending them on a wild goose chaise!" Wally threw his hands in the air, "they're going in abandoned warehouses for God's sake!"  

"And how would you know that?" Batgirl asked.

"Oh, um, you know, an inquiry." He stammered.

"An inquiry, really?" she mocked.

"Yeah, you know, like a thought."

"What's with the sweatshirt, Wally?" Robin asked.

"The sweatshirt?" He looked down at the black sweatshirt he had on over his suit, "I, um- got cold."

"That's the best you could come up with?" Robin laughed.

"What? It can get very chilly in Gotham."

"We know you've been following them Wally, you can give it up." Batgirl giggled.

"Whaaat, thats crazy, I would never, I'm actually offended you'd even suggest that, I mean after everything we've been through! I can't believe you'd even think-"

"Relax, we think it's a good idea." Robin said.

"You do?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, maybe now they won't die." Batgirl said.

"That's a joke right?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah... totaaally joking." 

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little bit." she said, "But since you're following them anyway, you could actually help us out."

"Oh no."

"No, you're right Babs, we could totally make this work for us."

"Ohh no."

"This can be like the icing on top of the cake." She grinned.

"This is not gonna end well." 

"On the contrary, Wally, we'll call you back in 10 minutes with a job, try to keep them alive until then." Robin smirked.

"This is _not_ gonna end well." Wally sighed and ran back into the heart of Gotham City.


End file.
